Sincerely, Lily
by Little Miss Slytherclaw
Summary: It's been four years since James's death, and Harry has just turned five; Lily does what she knows how to do and writes letters to everyone dear to her heart, even if they can't respond... even if she just needs to let them go.


**Guess who should be doing homework?**

 **.**

 **This was written for Hogwarts, where I am a Snek (hiss hiss), Assignment #9, Arts and Crafts Task #3: Glitter - Write about something/someone that's hard to get rid of.**

 **.**

 **This was also written for the Marauders Map Madness Challenge...**

 **#104: Owlery - (action) Sending a letter**

 **#141: 2nd Hand Brooms - (AU) Single Parent!AU**

 **.**

 **It was written for some other stuff too. That'll all be listed at the bottom.**

 **.**

 **Warnings: Character death (not shown), hints of depression, and grief.**

 **Summary: It's been four years since James's death, and Harry has just turned five; Lily does what she knows how to do and writes letters to everyone dear to her heart, even if they can't respond... even if she just needs to let them go.**

 **Word Count (Excluding AN): 1524**

* * *

 **Sincerely, Lily**

Peter,

Thank you for sending Harry that stuffed lion. He really loves it; he won't put it down, not even to eat. It's a little bit ridiculous (he asked me to make a meal for it! Calls it Puffle. I'm not sure where he got the name from), but I can't blame him for loving something. So, thank you. I doubt it'll take long for that thing to get ratty and disgusting.

I hope you like the picture I'm writing this on the back of (more proof that he can't put Puffle down!). I'm trying to keep everything very muggle so there's no magical trace—you know how living in hiding is. Has Dumbledore come up with a plan for you? I heard that Voldy is still leading a manhunt… he had never thought anyone would double cross him, so I'm not surprised that he's still completely vexed… though it has been four years. Let me know if you're safe, though? I don't need anything in detail; I just confirmation that you aren't in immediate danger.

Ignore the ramblings of a worried twit and stay safe.

Much love,

Lily

.

.

Remus,

Sirius, get your dirty paws off this letter. It is not for you. You have your own letter. Go read that one. Remus, if he reads this, you have my permission to do something awful. Like. Chop off his hair. Or maybe not. I really like his hair, even if it is just a little too long. Maybe just chop of a little bit (like an inch)—that will make it grow better too. That, and conditioning it properly. Great. Look what you have done, Black, I'm talking about hair care.

Alright, Rem. Now that we (hopefully) have some privacy (or maybe we had it all along), I'm gonna flat out ask. How are you doing? You aren't beating yourself up for not being able to visit on Harry's birthday, are you? Because, if you are, I want you to stop. You needed to rest (and you still do. Don't go overworking yourself), and it isn't your fault where the full moon landed. I hope you've been sleeping in, like Harry and I did today. I also hope Sirius has been good. I can't imagine him neglecting you, but still—has he been a comfort? Do you need me to slap him upside the head? I'll gladly do that.

Thank you for sending Harry the photo album. He keeps asking me for stories about his dad, so this helps. I can tell how much you miss Jamie. I know you know this, but you couldn't have done anything; we didn't get under the charm in time, so don't blame yourself, okay? He wouldn't want that. He would want you to eat chocolate, live your life with a smile, and love your Padfoot.

I feel like I'm rambling. I just miss him so much. I miss you too. When are you and Siri coming over for a proper visit? I know things have been difficult, especially with Dumbledore throwing you two into the throes of the war, but I just really miss you. Harry is great at giving cuddles, so I've been getting hugs, but I'm scared and could really use a hug from you—you give the best ones, you know?

Let me know if you can visit, and let me know how you are doing.

Love,

Your Flower

.

.

Sirius,

I hope you've been keeping your nose out of other people's business. I might be far away, but I can still make you hurt. Like—I can stop sending photos of your godson. How would you like that? I know you would hate that. And, let's be honest, I would never do that.

Speaking of your godson. Two presents? Really Black? Harry is going to become spoilt rotten under your guide, god forbid I ever die. But, he absolutely loves the mini-broom, uses it to go up and down stairs mostly. He'll be a Quidditch player, that's for certain. I'm thinking Seeker, but maybe Chaser—he takes after his dad quite a bit, so I wouldn't be surprised. Oh! We also used the sparklers that you sent. I don't do magic often, so he got very serious when he put one in my hand and told me that this magic was okay. He takes after his father in that way too, always making sure I feel comfortable and safe. I wish you guys came around here more. He's always asking for his Padfoot and Moony. I swear, I see a lot of you two in him too. Want to hear what he did yesterday? He threw a handful of glitter in the air and said, "I sparkle!" Sure, I'm trying to raise him to be a confident young man, but that right there is a level of confidence only you could bestow upon him.

Are you taking good care of Remus? I was worried by his last letter—I think something reminded him a little too much of Jamie. Is he eating? By that thought, are you eating? Sleeping? I would be infuriated if you weren't. So, next time you visit, you better look the picture of health, understood? Good. I can practically feel the fear in your eyes. Bow to me, Siri, bow down to the queen.

Merlin, I think I need sleep. Just… take care.

Yours,

Red

.

.

Jamie,

Merlin, I miss you. Some people say it gets easier as time passes, but I just don't feel that. It's been four years, and so much has happened, but every single day, I wake up wondering why you aren't there beside me. Harry wonders too, though I don't believe he actually remembers. Even if he doesn't properly remember, you're a hard person to get rid of—the very essence of you clings to everything. It's not a surprise that he thinks about you often. We all do.

He's grown up so much, you would be astounded. He looks a lot like you, with his messy hair and little button nose. He acts like you too. He struts, but also gets so focused, it's hard to snap him out of whatever he is doing. He tried making me breakfast yesterday morning (without me knowing, the little devil), and didn't know that the kitchen was on fire until I pulled him away. Oh, he was so mad that he ruined my breakfast—you should have seen how much he apologized after I put the fire out. It reminded me of that time where you accidentally wrapped Harry in that dastardly cloak of yours and we couldn't find him for hours. I was mad at you then. I think I spent too much time being mad at you. I'm sorry.

Harry sent you a letter last week. He sees me doing it all the time, I still write letters to everyone, and he asked me if he could write you one. It was adorable to watch him struggle with all of the colors he was trying to use. It was more of a picture than a letter, honestly, and he used a lot of glitter, but it was still precious. I asked him if he wanted to put it in the box where I have all of my letters to you, but he just shook his head and told me he wanted to send it, even if there wasn't any chance you would read it. So, we used one of our few, scheduled, protected outings to go to the post office. He took a deep breath before pushing the envelope in the outbox, almost like he was nervous. We addressed it to your childhood home. When we got back home, Harry told me that he knew you wouldn't write back, but that he still wished you would.

I do too, my love. I so wish I could talk to you. I wish I could hear your voice, or feel the touch of your hands, or… And I know it's useless to want this, because it can never happen. We don't live in a world where the dead come back to life. Wishes like that aren't granted. We don't live in a world that's fair. We live in this one. And it sucks, but it's reality.

I guess you can tell, but I'm struggling a little bit. The war is still raging, and Voldemort is still out for our precious baby—Peter is still running, Sirius and Remus are still working for Dumbledore, and Harry and I are still hiding. But, we are all alive, and, every once in a while, we get to all see each other. It's painful, to see them all without you present, but you're still in our hearts, and you're still the butt of our jokes, so it's okay. We are okay.

I hope you're doing well. Say hello to your parents for me, and let mine know that I still miss them. I won't be seeing you any time soon, but make sure they are ready for me up there when it's my time, okay?

Until the very end, not of life, but of time,

Your Darling, Your Wife, Your Lily

* * *

 **AN 2.0:** **Writing Club Prompts**

 **\- Disney Challenge #8: How Far I'll Go - Write about someone who wants to do something, but can't.**

 **\- Lizzy's Loft #4: AmazingPhil - Alt: (item) stuffed lion**

 **\- Book Club: Lisa**

 **-(word) privacy**

 **-(emotion) worried**

 **-(genre) family**

 **\- Showtime #12: Anatevka - (object) Broom**

 **\- Count Your Buttons Object #1: Sparkler**

 **\- Ami's Audio #1: Magnus Burnsides - Alt: Write about a widow/er (bonus)**

 **\- Sophie's Shelf #6: The Letter: Write a Letter!Fic.**

 **\- Emy's Emporium #1: Snuggling in blankets - (theme) comfort**

 **\- Liza's Loves (Single Parent!AU) #10: Action: Sleeping in**

 **\- Lo's Lowdown Quote #3: "We don't live in a world that's fair. We live in this one."**

 **\- Film Festival #29: (AU) Single Mother!AU (restriction: must be a mother)**


End file.
